


Don't, please

by myhead_myuniverse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Crying Boys, Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek/Theo friendship, Dread Doctors - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt Theo Raeken, M/M, Mention of Past Abuse, Mention of Underage Sex, Mention of past Theo, Mention of sex, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhead_myuniverse/pseuds/myhead_myuniverse
Summary: He ran. Fuck. He fucking ran as fast as he could.He couldn’t bare the look of pity on her face or on Liam’s. He would much rather see her angry at him than have her look at him like he was a poor little boy. Fuck.Why did everything had to go bad, now that he was happy for the first time in his life?orTheo meets someone from his past and she, of course, can't help but mention the chimera's past in front of his boyfriend.Even thought Liam knows what he used to do, who he used to work for, their was some things about the work he did for the dread doctors that he didn't want the werewolf to know.But it's too late for that now isn't it?





	1. She left me behind

_“Don’t, please.”_ Theo’s voice sounded so broken that Liam couldn’t help but wonder what he didn’t want her to say.

Derek, Stiles and Liam stayed still behind Theo not wanting to disturb the conversation going on between the chimera and the stranger.

************************************

They had been looking for the new werewolf causing chaos in town for almost two hours.

 _“Maybe she just left.”_ Liam sighed just wanting to get out of the woods and go to sleep and cuddle with his boyfriend.

 _“When is it ever that easy?”_ Stiles huffed.

A voice stopped them in their tracks. _“Theo”_ The girl smiled walking toward them. _“Elena.”_ Theo growled flashing his gold eyes.

 _“I see the doctors didn’t kill you in the end.”_ She smiled.

Judging by Theo’s reaction she wasn’t exactly one of his friends.

********************************************

_“What do you want?”_

_“I thought we were friends”_ She smirked clearly knowing it would irritate him.

 _“What do you want?”_ He growled a little louder.

Her eyes drifted to Liam standing behind him ready to jump in the fight.

_“Word is going around that the doctor’s little pet finally found a pack.”_

And for the first time since Liam knew him, Theo dropped his guards in front of the enemy. His face softened to an expression of defeat, his hands fell flat against his side and his shoulder dropped down.

 _“Do they keep you because of your skills?”_ She smiled.

_“Don’t, please.”_

There was no way she didn’t hear the words that just left his mouth but she chose to ignore them as she kept eyeing the three guys behind.

_“Are you carrying on their work or are you doing it for your own fun?”_

_“Neither.”_ He winced.

 _“So you are telling me, emotionless murderer Theo Raeken is just trying to have a normal life?”_ She laughed like this was the stupidest thing she ever heard.

Liam couldn’t help the growl that left his lips, no one could talk to his boyfriend like this. Her head snapped toward him, smirk never leaving her face.

 _“You always knew how to choose them.”_ She laughed. _“Nothing a good fuck from Theo Raeken can’t get out of you, right?”_

 _“What do you want?”_ Theo said once more.

_“You know what I want.”_

The chimera looked down in shame.

_“I didn’t know…”_

_“Bullshit! You just didn’t care… You knew she would die.”_

_“I thought they would turn her, not kill her.”_

_“You’re a monster.”_

_“I’m the monster but you’re the one who left me behind.”_ He yelled at her.

_“I didn’t know you wanted out.”_

_“Oh! You didn’t know?! You thought I liked being tortured and used as a fucking…”_

_“A what?! A Murderer? A Whore?”_

He tried to ignore the fact that Liam was just behind him and he would never look at him the same after hearing those things. He tried not to think about Derek and Stiles, standing behind him, who would probably want to kick him out of the pack.

_“I didn’t know she was your sister… But you should have known they would come for her.”_

_“She was so young.”_

_“And how old do you think I was when they took me Elena?!”_ He huffed. _“I was fucking 8 years old.”_

She lifted her hands to cover her mouth in shock.

 _“I’m sorry”_ She breathed out.

*******************************************

He ran. Fuck. He fucking ran as fast as he could.

He couldn’t bare the look of pity on her face or on Liam’s. He would much rather see her angry than have her look at him like he was a poor little boy. Fuck.

Why did everything had to go bad, now that he was happy for the first time in his life?

***********************************************

 _“You should’ve let me run after him.”_ Liam whined as they made their way back to the jeep just outside of the woods.

The girl, Elena he gathered, ran not long after Theo disappeared, under the confused gaze of the 3 other men.

 _“Liam.”_ Derek said softly making the werewolf stop. _“I don’t think you actually understand what she was saying about Theo’s work for the doctors.”_

 _“Maybe he needs some time.”_ Stiles added.

_“I do understand ok? But the more Theo stays alone, the more he convinces himself of thing that aren’t true. Like that I don’t love him anymore or that you 2 will say everything to the pack and they’ll kick him out.”_

_“We won’t.”_

_“Derek?”_ Stiles said unsure he could keep this thing from Scott.

 _“We won’t tell anyone. I promise. We promise.”_ Derek said frowning at Stiles.

_“Fine, we promise.”_

_“Thank you.”_

***********************************************

 _“You should have told me.”_ Liam said leaning against the doorframe.

Theo sighed and pushed himself up to sit against the head of his bed, of _their_ bed.

_“You knew I was working for killers, you knew I murdered people.”_

_“I know.”_

Theo didn’t dare lifting his eyes from the ground. Liam sighed. He ran a hand down his face and walked to his boyfriend. He sat to straddle him, legs around his waist, hands playing with his hair as Theo placed his head on his chest.

_“You should have told me.”_

Both Theo’s hand came clutching Liam’s shirt. The chimera’s body started shaking as he tried to keep himself from crying.

 _“I didn’t want you to look at me like I was this poor little abused boy. I didn’t want you to think…”_ A shaky sigh left his lips.

_“That you were using me.”_

Theo nodded as he started sobbing.

_“I don’t Theoo, I don’t ok? I still love you just as much if not more than I did before.”_

There was a moment of silence where Theo tried to put himself back together before he started talking.

_“It started when I turned 16. The doctors, they… They noticed I could use my look to get information out of people, men as well as women.”_

_“16”_ Liam breathed out in shock.

_“At first, it was just to lure them to the doctors. But then they said I could do more and actually bring the info back myself, so they wouldn’t have to waste so much stuff on useless people. So, it became more, because you can’t just fucking ask for that much valuable informations. I became somewhat of a prostitute for them.”_

Liam wasn’t sure if he wanted to scream or throw up at the thought of Theo, forced to have sex with too many people for a 16 years old.

He pressed a kiss at the top of his boyfriend’s head.

_“Elena she… She stayed for 2 years and she managed to escape… Without me.”_

Suddenly Liam regretted not killing her on the spot.

_“Her sister was my target a few months later. Emma, she was called. She knew who I was, what they made me do but she still…She…”_

She made him do it anyway.

_“She said that I was hot so why not just do what I came here to do. She said she wouldn’t tell me anything if I didn’t…”_

Liam’s jaw was aching from how hard he was clenching his teeth.

 _“It’s ok.”_ The werewolf whispered in his ear. _“I love you so much. It’s ok.”_ He held him even tighter as the chimera started to sob.

 _“I didn’t know they would kill her.”_ He cried.

_“I know.”_

_“She shouldn’t have left me with them.”_

_“I know baby, I know.”_

Liam lowered them so they were lying down never letting go of his boyfriend.

It took hours before Theo finally fell asleep in his arms.

************************************************

Liam still woke up before him, just the thought of everything Theo had to go through keeping him up almost all night. He pushed a strand of hair out of his face. He looked so peaceful. A little smile tugged at the corner of his lips before Theo opened his eyes.

 _“Good morning.”_ He smiled pressing a quick peck on Liam’s lips

 _“Morning.”_ Liam smiled back, hand pressed against Theo’s cheek.

A second later the chimera’s smile fell off his lips.

_“Look Liam I’m…”_

_“If you say you are sorry I will punch you.”_

Liam sighed.

_“You have nothing to be sorry for. I… I should be the one saying sorry.”_

Theo looked up to him in confusion.

_“Sorry for the number of time we convinced you to go undercover when you were clearly uncomfortable. Sorry for thinking you didn’t want me when you didn’t want to touch me when we started dating. Sorry for not asking about what happened with the doctors. This, weither I like it or not, is a part of you and I should know and like every part of you equally.”_

_“I… Thank you. I love you too.”_

_“No more secrets?”_

_“No more secrets.”_ Theo nodded.


	2. Don't look at me like that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo learned to live with it, really. He learned to live with everything horrible that happened to him and all the bad things he did in the past. He learned to live with it but Liam hasn't. 
> 
> Dating Liam had been like a new beginning for him, pushing all the bad things as far as possible and trying to live with the new positive things happening for him. What the doctor forced him to do was horrible but he was not afraid of sex, not anymore, not with Liam. 
> 
> But Liam... Liam didn't learn to live with it.

_“I’m going insane.”_ Theo shook his head.

Derek placed the mug in front of him before sitting in the chair in front of Theo. Weirdly, or maybe not, the two of them had became easily friends. Both living with the scars of a troubled past, it was easier for them to talk about it together then with their respective boyfriends. So they hit it off and became really good friends.

 _“Liam is going to drive me crazy.”_ He sighed.

 _“Ok, what is it this time?”_ Derek said taking a sip from his own mug.

 _“Since what happened in the woods, since he knows, he just…”_ Theo groaned frustrated. _“He doesn’t want to touch me anymore.”_

Derek almost choked on his drink. It wasn’t that he was uncomfortable or anything but it was the first time that Theo brought up the subject of their sex life.

_“Fuck, I’m not going to break. He acts like I’ll break if he does more than hold my hand or kiss me.”_

_“Have you talked to him?”_

Theo huffed looking down.

 _“Of course, you haven’t.”_ Derek rolled his eyes, he should’ve known, because really, Theo never talks to Liam before coming to him. He usually waits until Liam notices something is wrong.

 _“What do you want me to say?”_ Theo sighed.

_“Exactly what you just said to me.”_

_“You want me to tell him that I’m not going to break?”_

_“Why not?”_

_“This is the worst advice you’ve ever given me.”_

Derek laughed because really, this was the only advice he'd ever given to Theo and that he keeps giving again and again.

**************************************************

Theo almost laughed to himself as Liam straddled him pushing his tongue against his lip. The werewolf denied him the access and pulled back getting off the couch they were making out on.

_“Do you want me to order something to eat?”_

_“Can you just stop doing that?”_

_“Doing what?”_ Liam asked confused.

_“Refusing to touch me! I’m not going to fucking break Liam.”_

_“I thought…”_

_“Well you thought wrong.”_ Theo cut him off. _“We talked about it, now everything is fine, everything can go back to normal. We used to have sex Liam, we used to sleep together and be fine, why did it change?”_

Liam sighed before looking at the ground.

 _“I just… I’m scared ok?!”_ He coughed trying to mask the wave in his voice. _“I’m scared that one day I’ll make you feel like one of them and you won’t tell me and you’ll…want to leave.”_

 _“You won’t Liam.”_ He sighed. _“I just…”_

He looked up at his boyfriend and groaned in frustration. He hated how he could never find the right words to express himself.

_“I just want to feel normal. I want to be a normal teenager having normal sex with his normal boyfriend. I don’t want it to become a big deal just because… Just because of what happened ok?_

_We build something together, something strong and I just want to keep going. I was happy with what we had, so fucking happy. I don’t want this to hold us back._

_I don’t feel uncomfortable with you Liam, I really don’t, I like sex with you, I feel safe and loved and I know you won’t ever push me to do something I don’t want to._

_I don’t want my past to ruin another thing in my life.”_

Theo was actually really proud of himself, managing to get all those emotions out. His hands weren’t shaking, and tears weren’t threatening to fall down his cheeks. There was something though, something that was, even after his speech, was keeping Liam from tearing his guards down. Theo frowned before he understood.

 _“You could never be like them Liam, really.”_ The chimera got up and took the werewolf’s face between his hands. He waited for Liam to put his arms around his waist, which he only did seconds later. _“You could never be that careless, you could never be that…”_ Theo didn’t even have words to describe the kind of person he’d been with.

 _“Promise me something.”_ Liam said pulling him even closer. _“Promise me that if something happens, if something triggers you, promise me you’ll tell me.”_

_“Liam, you…”_

_“But if it happens Theo, I need to know you won’t feel shy and you’ll tell me. I won’t care, I’ll stop, I just want you to feel good and safe. I need you to promise me you'll tell me to stop. Promise me you'll talk to me.”_

_“I promise.”_ Theo smiled before pressing his lips to his boyfriend’s. _“I love you.”_

_“I love you too.”_

Liam took a step back and Theo almost pouted.

 _“Pizza?”_ The werewolf asked smiling.

 _“Sex?”_ The chimera answered biting his lip.

_“Sex then pizza?”_

Theo only smiled. He was so fucking in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, it means a lot. Leave a comment if you want.  
> Sorry for the mistakes, english is not my first language.
> 
> Love you,  
> Lauren xxxx


End file.
